


But We've Been Fucking Mean((we're elitist)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled is underated, Tags will be added as I write, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One-Shots(or maybe chapters if I feel motivated to continue a story) of Purpled. Dump some prompts\\requests in comments would yall?((some inaccuracies because I don't really watch Dream SMP))
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	But We've Been Fucking Mean((we're elitist)

**Author's Note:**

> Cha cha slides myself into the fucking void *respawns back at my island* fuck wait no

_In which Purpled sees the huge shitty dirt platform covering the house he spent hours on, he decides to go apeshit. I mean, he was number two on the bedwars leaderboard for a while(now he's down to fourth, but he's been a bit fixated on other matters to really care)  
  
-  
  
_You know, Purpled was ready to just chill in his comfortable house in the Dream SMP. He'd just finished several exhausting rounds of bedwars with other top rankers like himself(and some other not so great players _cough Astelic cough_ ). He'd won quite a few of the matches, and considering he played some rounds against Gamerboy80(and won a couple of times against Hashito, pretty good(shut up he might've been teamed with Gamerboy)); he'd say he faired pretty well. It was an overall enjoyable experience, but very _very_ exhausting. Purpled couldn't count the amount of times he'd jumped into the void to stop some other player from destroying the bed.  
  
Dream SMP was a lot nicer and more relaxing than Hypixal 90% of the time. The other 10% of the time was getting annoyed people were stealing his items(again) or some other war had picked up because of something small and petty(the last war started because Wilbur wanted to buy drugs and ended up causing a war which calmed and then went into ano- you know what happened). The three lives rule was also pretty scuffed sometimes- casually dying didn't really matter, but if something major happened the server would automatically take a life from you. Purpled didn't really know how legit this system was considering Ghostburr was a thing.   
  
However, this time when Purpled ported back into the Dream SMP, he was _not_ expecting the huge dirt platform looming over his house. Not only was the huge dirt platform efficiently blocking out the sun, and his crops were trampled with dirt flung haphazardly over the place. Several parts of his crops were dead(from water being blocked off, making them die rather quickly).   
  
Purpled was utterly stunned, blinking in confusion. The teenager took a few steps back, craning his neck to get a better look at the dirt all above his house.   
  
It was ugly. Horrendously ugly.   
  
Purpled sighed, spinning around to trudge into his house. To somebody viewing from the outside, it may seem that he was giving up, allowing the ugly build to tower over his house and for whoever built the ugly thing to continue to trample his crops; but if someone were to view him from inside the house- well they would've seen the animosity and anger in his eyes. Purpled had the strongest maxed out gear that one could get, and it was about time he put it to good use.   
  
He'd spent most of the time on the server in casual iron armor- usually because whatever happened on the server that wasn't a war really didn't call for much defense at all. All you needed was a good weapon and pots and you were pretty much set for battle. Purpled did have netherite armor, he'd had netherite for quite a while in fact(and has lost it a few times as well; he doesn't like to talk about it). He'd killed one of the withers set by Technoblade himself, and he had the beacon to prove it.   
  
Shouldering the tough armor on, Purpled smiled grimly as he pulled out a whetstone. It was time to sharpen up his weapons to a pristine state- he had a fair idea who'd created the _mess_ over his land.   
  
-  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Quackity and Karl turned around, both men blinking as they spotted Purpled. The teenager was unusually decked out in gear, armor glimmering with enchantments.   
  
"Oh, hey Purpled!" Karl cheerfully greeted, "Heading somewhere? Don't really see you in full armor all the time."  
  
Purpled hummed, his blond hair rustling in the slight breeze that flowed over L'manberg(and whatever Quackity and Karl called their nation- Purpled thought it was Mexican L'manberg but apparently not- El Rapids or something?). "Oh, no, not at all! I just wanted to ask you a few questions you know?" He smiled, his eyes cold, unlike his usual demeanor. Purpled knew how to put pressure on people, how to make them nervous just because of the energy- he'd learned it from watching Gamerboy80 punch other people into the void with a laugh.  
  
"O-Oh? What kind of questions?" Quackity laughed nervously, eyes flickering between Purpled and Karl. Quackity had felt this pressure before- Technoblade had done the same thing to him, with his terrifying words and his ever coming closer footsteps. It was different here, but he could tell it was the same. "We're a bit limited here- got things to do!"  
  
"It's not going to take long," Purpled grinned,eyes glinting, "I just wanted to know if you guys are responsible for this absolutely ugly build over my house."  
  
"Uh," Quackity sweated, eyes glancing to the dirt over Purpled's house. "Well, yeah, you do live in our land, you just h-have to deal with it."  
  
Purpled sighed, drawing his sword and pointing it at Quackity's throat. The enchantments glinted in the sunlight, sharpness V making the sword seem extra threatening.   
  
_"You shouldn't have built that there."  
  
  
_ \---  
  
  
 **author's note: yea, kinda edgy but im bad at thinking up ideas, please give me prompts n requests lol.**  
  



End file.
